Mirajane's hot night
by GaemGrep
Summary: Its a suffocatingly hot summer night, and Mirajane can't seem to sleep. She comes up with a solution. Smut. Mature 18
1. Chapter 1

It was too hot to sleep, thought Mirajane. She had been laying in bed for a while, unable to sleep. Lately in Magnolia, there was a heat wave. The days would reach 100 degrees Fahrenheit. The nights weren't much better and showed little relief, reaching 80 degrees. The heat wave was affecting almost everyone. The guild hall was closed due to the heat. Luckily there was a chance at some relieving rain sometime soon. She had the window open and was nude, yet it was still burning hot. She laid there, and an idea popped into her head. since she couldn't sleep, she decided that she might have a little bit of naughty fun. she looked over and decided to see if Lisanna was still and Lisanna were currently sharing a room with seperate beds while Lisanna's room was being renovated. "are you still awake, Lisanna?", Mirajane whispered. Silence. good, now she could get started.

Mirajane began to play with her breasts. Her large breasts were her pride and joy. she also wasn't lacking in the ass department either, she noted. Her hand began to snake downwards, entering her panties. Running a finger through her slit, she could feel just how wet she was and quivered in anticipation. Since she shared a room with Lisanna, however, she hoped she wasn't too loud. She gave her clit a quick caress. Mira let out a low moan as a finger entered her, then another. She began to speed up. Mira let out some more moans. To keep quiet however, she began to suck on her nipple. Her face a deep red, her body was fidgeting around. Her fingers going to work in her panties and her sucking on her breasts. It was a sight to see. Mira was quickly approaching orgasm as her fingers sped up. Mira tensed up, her orgasm hitting her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stay quiet, she bit down on her nipple as hard as she could, as she rode out her orgasm. It was a toe-curling orgasm.

She laid there for a few minutes as she recovered from her orgasm. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, she gave them a suck, tasting her own juices. Mira noted the temperature in the room. It was no longer as hot as before. Now that she was tired from her session, she could sleep. She closed her eyes. Lulling off to sleep, she heard a sound. Flinging open her eyes, she tuned into it. again, a sound was heard, this time it sounded wet. No, it couldn't be, can it?, thought Mira. She heard it again. Slowly turning her head to the side, her theory was confirmed. She could see slight movement near Lisannas crotch, and she was no longer in the same position as she was before. Her face was also looking strained, as if she was trying her absolute hardest to not make a sound. Mira was frozen as she watched her sibling masturbate. While it was incredibly hot to watch, and she was beginning to get aroused once more, she still though it was kinda weird What should she do? ignore it? make a sound? Mira decided to call out her name. "Lisanna?". Lisanna stopped and flung open her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Now what? thought Lisanna. She couldn't believe it. How could she let herself get caught masturbating to the sight of her sister. She went limp hoping that it would fool her sister into thinking it was nothing. "Lisanna, I know you're awake", Said Mira. Lisanna continued to play dead. She heard the sound of Mirajanes bed creaking, as if she gave up and went bed. Lisanna sighed a silent breath of relief. Suddenly she felt a warmth creep up her leg. As she looked, she felt a hand rub the inside of her thighs. Letting out a gasp, she realized it was Mira. "Mira, what are you d-", Lisanna was interrupted by a kiss from Mirajane. She moaned into the kiss. It was strange however. It felt wrong because it was her sister but yet felt so so right.. Mira pulled away. "How was it, Your first kiss being taken by your sexy older sister",Mira said, winking. "It felt great, give me more!" Lisanna moaned out. They kissed again, this time with tongues. Mira inserted her finger into Lisannas wet snatch, causing her to moan.

Mirajane took it out just as quickly and eneded the kiss. Lisanna felt empty. "Miraaaaa" she whined. "Don't worry Lisanna, you'll see". Mirajane began to suck on Lisannas breasts, eliciting a moan from the girl. She moved further down, suckling on Lisannas soft supple skin as she did. She reached Lisannas delicate folds. "Mira-neeeee" Lisanna moaned out. Mirajane took this as a signal to go. She slowly parted her folds with her tongue. "Ahhh, Mira!". Mira went crazy and started her assault on Lisannas insides trying to find her sweet spot. "AH!", Lisanna yelped and tightened around Mira's tongue. Now that Mira found what she wanted, She focused all her attention on that spot. "AH! Mira-nee! I'm gon-" Lisanna was cut short by her incredible orgasm. Mira got a load of Lisannas hot squirt on her face.

Lisanna was panting and breathing heavily, recovering. Mira came up to her. "So little sis, did you like it?" Lisanna pulled Mira into a kiss. "I did" she whispered. They continued to kiss. Now that they knew of their lust for each other, the two sisters started an incestous relationship. During the day, they acted like normal. Well, just some extra pecks on the cheek, but nothing too serious. At night however, all bets were off.


End file.
